User blog:Leviathan657/Chapter IV: Oraculum
It's been a while since my released of Chapter III, so I thought I'd release another Chapter of my fanfiction. For those who don't know, this is a merger of Pandora Hearts and Crimson Shell. This chapter introduces Xeno, as well as a new character I created named Menrva. The other chapters can be found here: Chapter I: Shattered Glass - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_I:_Shattered_Glass Chapter II: The New World - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_II:_The_New_World Chapter III: The Encounter - http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leviathan657/Chapter_III:_The_Encounter Chapter IV: Oraculum' ' My eyes snap open, and I can see the light filter in through the small break between the two curtains outside; slightly illuminating the room. Standing, I go over and part the curtains, welcoming the sunlight as it envelops and warms my face. I can’t help but smile; everything is just so different from the life I knew in the Abyss. In fact, last night was the first opportunity I’d had in ages to get any kind of rest. I find myself trying to shake this groggy feeling that’s taken me over, though it’s in vain as I begin to realize that there’s a part of me deep down that is longing for my return to the familiar world of the Abyss. I’m not used to such repose, at least in the Abyss you’re always kept ‘on your toes’, so to speak, because of your constant struggle for survival. Wilhelm set up a temporary room for me in Pandora’s Headquarters; I told him it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted. Everything about this entire set-up feels so odd. I know it makes me seem ungrateful, and I know I should feel some greater sense of security because of this; but it’s not like issues are lacking in this world either. Ever since I came through the Vessalius’ Door to the Abyss, I’ve found myself on-edge. The festival that Ruskin took us to yesterday was fun, but I’m still unable to shake this feeling of unease; it’s like something dark is looming over me. I get dressed and gather my composure – immediately heading off to meet Wilhelm. Wilhelm’s standing just down the hall from my room with a small group of Pandora members and Ruskin. Judging from the look that’s painted on Wilhelm’s face, I know that something’s not right. I ignore the tragedy that I’m anticipating and approach the group with a fake smile plastered on my face, “Good morning everyone.” The silence surrounding us is deafening, with Wilhelm and Ruskin just staring at me gravely, unsure of what to say. “Claudia… hello…” Wilhelm stutters anxiously. “What’s the matter? Has something happened?” I ask. “I’m sorry Claudia, but could you please find something to preoccupy yourself with for a little while?” “What? Why?” “It’s nothing… please go…” “But…” “It’s just some official Pandora business; don’t concern yourself with it,” Ruskin says darkly. Even with his concerned aura I can’t take Ruskin seriously; maybe it’s because I know what Ruskin’s really like. “No. I’m a member of Pandora now, that makes this is my business too, and I refuse to be left out of this. Now someone tell me what’s going on dammit!” I know immediately that what I said was a mistake. It’s clear that Ruskin’s stressed and I think I’m just making things worse. Shock has swept the group, but Wilhelm speaks up before anyone else can, “I’ll talk to her Ruskin, carry on without me.” Ruskin complies, leaving with the group of Pandora members in tow. I wait for Ruskin to disappear from view before I speak, “So what’s going on Wilhelm?” “It’s not good Claudia… Pandora was infiltrated late last night.” “Infiltrated?” “Yes, but what’s worse is that Eric has gone missing in the process. This morning we found all of Eric’s paperwork scattered on the floor of Pandora’s library, our Oraculum, and close by was a small puddle of blood. We fear the worst has happened but we’re not jumping to any conclusions just yet.” “Well do we have any leads yet?” “Well, right now we’re questioning the keeper of the Oraculum, but it appears that she’d already left Pandora for the night when Eric was attacked.” “All right... then let’s go.” “Go? Go where?” “The Oraculum. Clearly Pandora needs as much help as they can get.” “It’s not that easy Claudia; I don’t have the clearance necessary to intrude on Pandora’s investigation. Furthermore, you and I are connected, meaning that I have an obligation to stay by your side and protect you, the same way that you’re obligated to me.” “Well, then I guess you’d better learn how to keep up, huh?” Wilhelm reluctantly trails behind me as I make my way through Pandora’s Headquarters. I let Wilhelm take the lead because I really have no idea where I’m going; the two of us maneuvering through the maze-like structure until we find ourselves standing before two decoratively carved doors that are taller than I am. Pushing through, I see levels upon levels of shelving units filled to the brim with books and files. The Oraculum is a room larger than any room I’ve ever seen; it even dwarfs some of the behemoths I’ve seen in the Abyss. All throughout the Oraculum, Pandora members are pacing nervously and combing the area for evidence. It doesn’t take very long for a Pandora member to charge toward us with blind determination after we enter. “Master Wilhelm, what are you doing here? We can’t have you and this little girl getting in the way of the investigation progress, so if you could please vacate the area for now master Wilhelm,” huffs the Pandora member. I hear pure disgust resound through his voice as soon as the words ‘little girl’ leave his lips. “I know… but…” “Wilhelm, let me handle this,” I say, pushing my Contractor aside and standing before the Pandora member, mere inches from his face. “Wait, what are you doing?” the Pandora member asks. I ignore his question and just stare deeply into the Pandora member’s eyes, gently blowing air into his face. Immediately the Pandora member finds himself flustered happily, falling into a delirium and stumbling off alone. “What was that?” questions Wilhelm. “Hypnotic spores; I can blow them off of my lips to be inhaled by an enemy if I’m forced into close combat without any other way of defending myself.” “Useful. Do you have any other abilities that I should know about?” I don’t answer Wilhelm; instead I stop dead in my tracks and sniff the air, not concerning myself with anything else around me. “What is it, Claudia?” “I can sense something. A Chain was here… I recognize the scent, but I can’t place it.” “Try and focus on it then, any additional information will be a tremendous help. Roam around if it’ll help, but be prepared to answer my call.” I wander through the stacks, sniffing the air. This scent is an enigma; familiar, yet unfamiliar. Why can’t I place it? Feeling like I’ve reached a dead-end I turn around so I can try and recreate the attack, finding myself nose-to-nose with a tall man with jaw-length shaggy black hair and a small goatee, who’s wearing a loose fitting white dress-shirt, black pants and a black tie. I jump back and let out a short shriek of surprise, making the man in front of me scoff arrogantly. “It’s nice to see that someone so adorable is so willing to get up-close and personal with me so soon,” remarks the man. “I’m not adorable!” I insist sourly. “Could’ve fooled me, so what’s someone like you running around a crime scene smelling everything for?” says the man, something about his voice comes across so cocky that I can’t help but be irked by him. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” “I guess not.” “Who are you anyway?” “Sorry, I didn’t realize that I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Xeno, Xeno Nightray; heir to the Nightray Dukedom,” he says, extending his arm to me so we can shake hands. “Is that another one of the Four Great Dukedoms?” I ask, warily shaking Xeno’s hand. I’m not sure what to make of him yet, but he gives off a trusting air about him that’s slowly calming my nerves. “Geez, where have you been? Yes, the Nightrays are an integral part of the Four Great Dukedoms, alongside the Barmas, the Rainsworths… and the Vessaliuses,” grumbles Xeno. “Why’d you say it like that?” “Like what?” “You said ‘Vessaliuses’ like they’re some kind of parasites to you.” “Did I? I hadn’t even noticed. Y’know, you still haven’t told me your name yet,” Xeno exclaims as he changes the subject. “My name is Claudia… and I’m not what I appear to be,” I’m rather reluctant about whether or not I should disclose to Xeno that I’m a Chain, so instead I’m going to attempt dancing my way around the subject. “Well Claudia, everyone’s got their own little secrets. Now I’ll ask again, what’s a kid like you doing at a potential murder scene?” questions Xeno. “I was just… looking for something that cannot be found,” I explain. So far I think I’m doing rather well avoiding the subject of my origin. “Well then, why don’t you tell me what it is that you’re looking for? Maybe I can help out?” Xeno asks eagerly. “Ha. I doubt it,” I sneer, turning and walking away hurriedly almost as soon as the words leave my mouth. I can hear Xeno calling after me from behind, but I don’t so much as look back at him – instead I seek out my Contractor. “Ah Claudia, perfect timing! I’d like you to meet Menrva, the Keeper of the Oraculum” says Wilhelm upon my arrival. Wilhelm directs me toward a taller woman, will calm orange eyes and long silver hair. Menrva is wearing a flowing ultra blue robe that lacks any visible sleeves and has a triangular pattern set in a thick, lighter blue trim along the hood and base. “It is an honor to finally meet the Crimson Rose, Miss Claudia,” Menrva states graciously. “Menrva is highly regarded as one of the most powerful members of Pandora, with a powerful Chain to substantiate the position,” explains Wilhelm. “Well then, I guess the honor is all mine, Menrva.” “Either way, I look forward to seeing what you bring to Pandora. Savior, destroyer, dark clouds are looming over us and you are our answer,” Menrva’s statement worries me slightly, I hadn’t really put too much thought into the amount of pressure on me because of this prophecy thing. Wilhelm is clearly flustered by Menrva’s statement, deciding to change the subject as soon as he can, “At any rate Menrva, why don’t you tell Claudia what you told me?” “Very well. After a thorough investigation, Pandora has been unable to find Eric’s body. Currently, there is absolutely no trace of him anywhere apart from the single small puddle of blood; there was not even a blood trail to signify that Eric was taken. What is even more concerning is that there is no trace of Eric’s existence anywhere within the files of the Oraculum – almost as if he has been completely erase from history apart from his place in our memories,” explains Menrva. Hearing this sparks my memory. I stand, stunned, because I know that there’s only one Chain in the entire universe capable of making whomever he encounters disappear like that, “Boojum.” I don’t realize that I’ve said it out loud until I notice Wilhelm and Menrva staring at me with confusion. “What did you say?” Wilhelm asks. “Boojum; he’s the Chain I’ve been sensing around here. He’s also a Chain that I encountered in the Abyss once long ago. Boojum can erase anyone he encounters from existence, and I’m betting that Boojum is the one who got rid of Eric,” I hurriedly remark. Wilhelm just sighs with disappointment and says, “I suppose that means that Boojum found himself a Contractor.” The concern in his voice is very apparent. “No… Boojum formed an Illegal Contract before the Tragedy of Sablier… to a Baskerville named Lenore.” “But… the Baskervilles all fell into the Abyss during the Tragedy of Sablier.” “That may be so, but they can still escape through the missing Door to the Abyss, and there would still be Baskervilles chosen as messengers of the Abyss in present day. We must come to terms with the fact that the Baskervilles may be walking among us once again,” adds Menrva. Suddenly, a voice from behind us stop our distressed conversation, “Baskervilles, and at a time like this!” “Xeno… what are you doing here?” growls Wilhelm. “Same as you I guess, Wilhelm. I’m not here to quarrel with you; I just came to visit with my good friend Claudia,” laughs Xeno as he puts his arm around me. Wilhelm scoffs and I can see a devious smirk spread across his face, “Your good friend? Somehow I doubt that.” “Oh really, and why’s that?” “Claudia’s the Chain I Contracted with, rather recently in fact. She is the Crimson Rose.” “You… you’re a Chain?” Xeno seems flustered, but I don’t think that’s going to stop his pursuit of my friendship. “Yes…” I mutter, redirecting my gaze away from Xeno’s own. “Well Wilhelm, I guess that makes you think you’re better than me now,” Xeno barks. “Why, because none of you pathetic Nightrays can form a Contract with a Chain? Certainly not. By the way, how is that search for Raven’s Contractor going?” the sarcasm in Wilhelm’s voice is apparent, he’s just trying to antagonize Xeno some more. “You filthy bastard!” yells Xeno. Xeno lunges for Wilhelm’s neck, only to find Menrva standing in his way, “That’s enough; we can’t afford to fight with each other at a time like this.” “Menrva’s right, besides I thought I told you that I had to go anyway, Xeno?” I add, not sure what to make of the malice between Wilhelm and Xeno. “Sorry, guess I don’t listen very well,” growls Xeno, not taking his eyes off of Wilhelm. “That’s nothing new. At any rate, the return of the Baskervilles doesn’t concern me as much as how they managed to infiltrate Pandora. This is a sound facility and there are always Contractors on duty to guard every entrance,” Wilhelm explains. It’s pretty clear that he’s calming down, but with how much he seems to hate Xeno, I don’t know how long that’s going to last. Menrva gasps, astonished by the mere possibility, “Are you suggesting that there’s a traitor amongst Pandora’s ranks?” “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” Wilhelm says grimly. “Could that mean that the Baskervilles, if it truly was this… what was that name… Lenore? Well if it was Lenore, then is it possible that she’s in-league with the Black Roses?” questions Xeno. “Anything’s possible.” Without warning, a Pandora member hurriedly rushes towards us, out of breath and with fear painted on his face, “I apologize for interrupting your conversation masters Vessalius and Nightray, but something’s happened and Pandora needs both of you at once!” “What is ii?” I ask. “There’s a crossing on the outskirts of Reveille… Black Roses are flooding out and mutating the residents living in the area into more of The Infected.” “All right, thank you for telling us, we’ll leave immediately. Go regain your composure in the meantime,” orders Wilhelm. The Pandora member does as directed, and when he’s gone Wilhelm turns to me, “Well Claudia, looks like we’ve got work to do.” Category:Blog posts